Waiting For Superman A Louis Tomlinson Love Story
by HelloKittyR57
Summary: Katerina Petrova is a beautiful Italian 18 year old girl, with an 11 month old daughter, Nadia. What happen's when Katerina meet's Louis Tomlinson of the hit boy band One Direction at the mall in NYC? Will she experience what true love is, or be, yet again, abandoned for her past mistakes? Summary sucks' please read. Rate M for language and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV:

I was sitting cross legged on my bed in my pajama's, with my laptop scrolling through my Facebook new's feed. I was watching The Big Bang Theory when I heard soft crying. I stood up from my bed and headed to the small pink baby crib set up in my room.

"Nadia shhh it's ok mommy's here." I said as I picked up my 17 month old daughter and rocked her. She had beautiful blue eye's and thin brown hair, people say she took more after me. I smiled as she began to calm down, but when I tried to place her back in her crib she'd begin to cry so I carried her back to my bed. I placed her in my lap as I finished looking at my Facebook. She was playing with my hair and grabbing at my shirt and glasses. Then she pulled my hair really hard.

"Ouch, ok. What's wrong are you hungry?" I asked her as she began bouncing I laughed and picked her up. I carried her out to the kitchen. We just moved into a new three bedroom two bathroom apartment so we didn't have much food. I sighed, realizing I was hungry my self. I made her a warm bottle of milk and got her some sweetpea's and cut up some banana's, I put her in her booster seat and pulled a chair up infront of her. I placed the plate of banana's and bottle of milk in front of her when I heard the door bell.

"Momma'll be right back ok?" I told her as she picked up a banana, I headed past the counter and to the front door.

"Oh hey Jazmine! What's up?" I asked once I opened the door. Isabella is my father's new girlfriend.

"Hey Katherine. Not much just stopped by to say hi." She said. I nodded.

"Well come on in." I offered, she nodded and walked past me and into my apartment. She looked around as I headed to the kitchen, she followed.

"Look Nadia Izzie's here." I told her, she laughed when she saw how Nadia was eating her banana's. She just picked up the plate and put her face in it, banana's sliding into her lap. I sighed but laughed a bit as I grabed the sweetpeas. I sat in the chair in front of her.

"Ok that's enough of the banana's. It's time for some sweet pea's!" I said as I fed her a spoon of sweet pea's.

"So Katherine I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping and out to lunch?" Isabella asked. I fed Nadia another spoonfull of sweet pea's.

"I'd love to! I need some food. But I can't bring Nadia." I said.

"Weren't you supposed to drop her off at her father's today?" Isabella asked. I looked at the clock. Crap she was right!

"Oh no! I need to get her dressed and ready!" I said jumping up and picking her up.

"I'll get Nadia. Why don't you go get ready." Isabella said stopping me. I looked down at myself. My clothes were all stained and my hair was a mess.

"Your right. Thank you Isabella." I said as I handed her Nadia and headed to my room. I grabed some clothes and headed into the shower. When I got out I got changed into some black skinny jean's with little tear's, a red superman tanktop, and black converse. I put my hair up in a ponytail after blowdrying it the put in some contact's. I head back to the livingroom and saw that Isabella had already dressed Nadia in her pink checard dress. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hi baby girl, are you ready to go to daddy's?" I asked. She was playing with a round ball and looked at Isabella. I smiled and picked up her diaper bag and my purse then we headed out to Isabella's car. I buckled Nadia up the in the car seat Isabella alway's kept in her car for Nadia then got in the passenger's seat.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I told her as she started the car and pulled out. We headed toward's Nadia's father, Leo's, house. When we pulled up Isabella looked at me.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as I got out and took Nadia out of her car seat. I grabed her diaper bag then headed up the walkway and stair's and on the front porch. I rang the doorbell and waited. Pretty soon Samantha, Leo's new girlfriend, answered. She was about 5'1 with out the heel's with blonde hair, orange skin, and ble eyes'.

"Nadia!" Samantha said as she took her from me.

"Is Leo home?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let me get him." She said as she took the diaper bag and headed inside. Soon Leo came down the stair's and to the front door.

"Hey Katherine." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I was begining to get worried you wouldn't bring her. Thought I was gonna have to call children's survices'." He said and samantha laughed a bit behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back Monday to pick her up." I said pushing the diaper bag against his chest.

"Bye baby girl. Momma'll see you Monday." I said waving to her, I gave Leo a dirty look then headed back to the car. I heard him shut the door as I got in the car.

"Che cazzo cazzo io odio le budella." I said in Italian.

"I know you don't like him but there's nothing you can do about it. He's Nadia's father and he earned custody over the weakend's." Isabella said as she started the car again.

"I will gain full custody of her just watch. Someday." I said after I buckled up and sat back.

"I'll pray for you." She said as she starting driving toward's the mall. I sighed as I looked out the window and thought about Nadia. My precious baby girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV:

We're in New York for a few day's to plan our new tour with Simon for our first album Up All Night. We decided we weren't going to spend our whole vacation locked up in our hotel room so we're going to the mall today. As soon as our driver dropped us off Niall rushed to look for free sample's, Zayn stayed with him. We just walked around a bit, entering every store, the only one's buying stuff were Harry and Zayn.

"I'm hungry!" Niall said. I rolled my eye's asI heard him complain for the hundreth time today. Then we heard the two magical word's.

"Free Sample's!" Niall took off, we ran after him not wanting to loose him, when we got him back in our sight's he had crashed into a brunette haired girl and fell to the ground. I ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, my but hurt's though." Niall said.

"Not you, her." I said pointing to the girl also on the ground from the collision.

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy." She said as I heald out my hand and helped her up. She had brunette hair wich was put up in a ponytail, blue eyes', and she was wearing black jean's, a superman tanktop, and converse. I smiled.

"I'm so sorry for my friend here. He just can't resist food." I said pointing to the sample's stand.

"There it is!" He said fter Harry and Liam helped him ran over to it and Liam went with him. She giggled a bit.

"That's quite alright, I've never been one to deny chocolate either." She said making me laugh a bit. She smiled up at me.

"Hi, I'm Louis. These are my mate's Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall." I said pointing at them each.

"Katerina, but you call me Katherine." She said. I smiled.

"Well, Katherine, can we get you another drink?" I asked her pointing to the puddle of soda on the ground.

"Oh yeah I-" She started but was cut off.

"Katerina are you ok?" Another woman said as she ran over. She seemed a bit older then Katherine but had the same brown hair and blue eye's.

"I'm fine Isabella." Katherine reasured her, she calmed down a bit then looked to us.

Katherine's POV:

Isabella and I were at the mall food court, we sat down at a table on the balcany as we ate. We had just gotten back from grocery shopping, we decided to stop at my apartment and put everything away before anything spoiled from the heat.

"So Katherine, I have some very important new's but I'm not sure how your gonna take it?" Isabella said. I looked up at her a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No honey nothing's wrong." She said I sighed, relieved.

"Then what's the new's?" I asked.

"Your father and I we're...getting married." She said showing the huge engagement ring on her right hand.

"What?! Isabella That's Amazing! Sono così orgogliosa di te1! Congrat's. When did he propose?" I asked breaking from the hug and looking from the ring.

"Last Saturday. We already told your brother, and his wife is already planning the wedding'. That's why I asked you to lunch. I need a favor?" She said.

"Anything." I said still looking at her ring.

"Be my made-of-honor." She said. I looked up at her in deisbelief.

"Me? But what about Jazmine?" I asked, Jazmine's her best friend.

"Jazmine's said she perfectly ok with it, besides' I feel like we've grown a close relationship. So will you?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Of course I'll be your made of honor." I replied wrapping her in another hug. She laughed then we went back to eating and talking about what she had in mind for the wedding plan's.

"We're going to have an anual dinner to tell the rest of the family, we just thaught we'd tell you and your brother first." She said as we took our drink's and through away our trash. We headed down the escalator. I nodded.

"I can't wait." I told her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh sample's!" She said and ran over to them. I laughed and shook my head, the next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I heard someone with a bit of a heavy Brittish accent ask.

"Yeah, my but hurt's though." The blonde who ran into me said.

"Not you, her." he said pointing to me.

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy." I said as he heald out his hand and helped me up. He smiled.

"I'm so sorry for my friend here. He just can't resist food." He said pointing to the sample's stand.

"There it is!" The boy said after two other guy's helped him up. He ran over to the sample's stand and one of the boy's followed. I giggled a bit.

"That's quite alright, I've never been one to deny chocolate either." I said making him laugh a bit. I smiled up at him.

"Hello Love, I'm Louis. These are my mate's Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall." He said pointing at the two boy's next to him and the two at the sample's stand.

"Katerina, but you call me Katherine." I said. He smiled and I blushed a bit.

"Well, Katherine, can we get you another drink?" He asked me pointing to the puddle of soda on the ground.

"Oh yeah I-" I started but was cut off.

"Katerina are you ok?" Isabella said as she ran over.

"I'm fine Isabella." I reasured her, she calmed down a bit then looked to the boy's.

"Isabella this is Louis, Niall, Liam, Harry, and Zayn. Boy's this is my soon to be step mom Isabella." I said introducing them. They smiled and nodded toward's her and she smiled back then her phone rang.

"Oh it's your father. Hello?" She answered it.

"No I want lillie's. Non voglio rosa del Voglio Lillie di, No non è aumentato

, ugh! I'll be right there." She said as she hung up.

"Sorry hun but I have to go help your father." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

"WAit but your my ride!" I said.

"Sorry! Take a cab this is ergent! Thank you for lunch! Have a great day see you saturday!" She yelled back and continued walking. I sighed.

"Great, now I have no ride." I said.

"Well we can give you a ride, if you'd like?" Louis offered.

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course, no sense in a pretty lady like you walking." Harry said, I'm guessing he was the flirt.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem, come on let's get going, It look's as though it's about to rain." Liam said as he starred at his phone. I nodded and we headed outside to their car. Liam was right, the skies were covered in grey cloud's. I gave their driver direction's to my apartment and he entered it in the GPS. About half-way back to my place it began raining, then pouring. When we got there we tried our best not to get wet and ran inside. We took the stair's up to my apartment. I unlocked the door.

"You guy's can come in and dry off if you'd like." I offered.

"Thank you." They said as they entered my apartment. They looked around.

"So this is your place?" Louis asked, I nodded.

"It's nice." He said, I smiled.

"You can take your coat's off, make yourself at home." I offered. They took off their coat's and headed for the coach, except for Niall he headed for the kitchen. Good thing I just went shopping. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and not to long after, heard the thunder.

"Uh oh, our driver left he said it wasn't safe and he'd pick us up once the rain stopped." Liam said and sighed.

"Well your alway's welcome to stay here." I said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Of course." I said.

"But you don't know us." Harry said.

"You didn't know me but you still gave me a ride home. Beside's I have the room, it's not like you'll get in the way of anything." I told them.

"Thank you, Katherine." Zayn said. I smiled and nodded. This was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine's POV:

I offered the boy's to stay here for a night, they seem like nice people so I wasn't very worried. I brought some blanket's and pillow's out to the livingroom for them.

"Thank's again Katherine." Liam said as I handed him some blanket's.

"No problem." I told him again.

"Katherine can we watch a movie?" Niall asked.

"Sure movie's are over there in the case." I said pointing to glass cases on either side of the stand that also held the plasma screen tv. Harry and him stood up and headed over to the cases. After a while of looking and argueing they decided to watch Toy Story, which was also Nadia's favorite so I've seen in a million time's.

"I'll make some popcorn and hot chocolate." I said

"Do you have any tea?" Louis asked.

"Yes would you like some?" I offered.

"Yes please." He siad back, I nodded as I headed into the kitchen. I put some hot water on the stove and grabed the hot chocolate, peppermint tea, and popcorn from the cabnet but I couldn't reach the coffe cup's.

"Need some help?" I heard a Brittish accent ask from behind me. I turned and found Louis standing in the door frame.

"Uh, yeah can you grab five coffee cup's?" I asked. He smiled a very sexy half grin and nodded, when he reached for the coffee cup's his shirt lifted a bit showing his very sexy v-line's. I bit my lip

Louis' POV:

I decided to help Katherine with the popcorn and drink's in the kitchen. I stood up and followed her. I was standing in the door way watching her reach for some coffee cup's on her tip-toe's. Her shirt went up a little when she raised her hand showing her bare skin and some of what looked like a butterfly tattoo. I smiled.

"Need some help?" I asked. She turned around.

"Uh, yeah can you grab five coffee cup's?" She asked. I smiled at her and nodded a bit. I reached up for the coffee cup's and I saw her biting her bottom lip starring at my v-line, I smirked.

"Enjoying the view, love?" I asked, she looked back up at me and blushed.

"Thank you." She said grabing the coffee cup's and placing them on the counter next to the stove. I smiled. She empty packet's of hot chocolate in four of them and put tea bag's in the other one.

"I only have peppermint though, I hope that's ok?" She asked as she began pouring the hot water in them.

"That's perfectly fine." I said. She smiled but didn't look up from the cup's. She stirred the hot chocolate then grabbed the marshmellow's, her tatoo showing again.

"Is that a tatto?" I asked as she began pouring the marshmellow's into the cup's.

"Yeah, just one of the many mistake's I've made." She said. I nodded, then the microwave went off.

"Hey do you mind helping me carry all of this out to the livingroom?" She asked as she poured the popcorn into a big pink bowl. I shook my head, she placed the cup's on a tray then took the popcorn. I grabed the tray and we headed back out to the livingroom.

"Hot chocolate's ready." She said, the all grabbed a cup then I took a seat on the coach next to Zayn while Liam sat in the big chair and Hazza and Nialler sat on the floor. Katherine headed to the hallway.

"Aren't you gonna watch this with us?" Harry asked.

"I've seen this so many time. I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll be back out soon." She said and headed down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry if this chapter's so short, I got writer's block. I'll update a better chapter soon. Thank's for reading! Hope you enjoy :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's POV:

"Aren't you gonna watch this with us?" Harry asked me.

"I've seen this so many time's. I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll be back out soon." I assuered him. He nodded and I headed down the hall to my room. I grabbed some pajama's and a towel then headed into the shower. The water felt so good on my skin, so I just stood there for a while. Then I washed my hair and body and got out. I dried my self off and wrapped the towel around me, then the light's went out. I heard someone scream and I ran out to the livingroom.

"Are you boy's ok? I heard someone scream." I said.

"Yeah we're fine. It was just Harry." Liam said.

"No it wasn't," He said in a high pitch voice then he cleared his throught and said it again in a deeper voice. I sighed in relief.

"Ok good, the candle's are in top droor in the kitchen closest to the fridge. There's some flashlight's on top of the fridge." I said and turned around.

"Wait where are you going?" Niall asked.

"To get some actual clothe's on." I said, everyone turned their phone light's toward's me.

"Really?" I asked they quickly put them down.

"Sorry." They all said. I headed back to the bathroom and put on my pajama's which was just some black sweat's and a blue tanktop, I grabed my phone then headed back out to the livingroom. They had already lit the candle's so it wasn't so dark in there and they found the flash light's. I sat on the coach next to Louis and Harry.

"How long is this going to last?" Niall asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Well doesn't your building have back up generator's or something?" Liam asked.

"Yeah but they don't kick in for hour's." I said.

"Well what are we supposed to do till then?" Zayn asked.

"I know where I'm going." Niall said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen, I just hope he doesn't eat all the food before Nadia comes home.

"I don't know." I said after he left.

"Hey Katherine where's your bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Down the hall second door to you left." I said.

"Thank's." He said heading down the hall. Then my phone started buzzing. It was a FaceTime, from Leo? I forgot I get wifi off the old store across the street when the power goes out, that sweet old man.

"I'll be right back." I said heading toward's my computer area.

"Hello? Katherine?" Leo asked.

"Leo? What do you want? Did something happen to Nadia?" I asked.

"No she's fine I jsut can't get her to stop crying, she's scared of the thunder." He said.

"Let me see her." I said, he did as told and put the camera on her.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ok? Don't worry it's just a bit of thunder. Do you want mommy to sing to you?" I asked. She was still crying but a little less. I nodded, my singing alway's seemed to calm her down. I sang My Heart Can't Tell You No by Sara Evan's to her. She seemed to calm down a lot more and stopped crying. Leo was rocking her in his arm's as she fell asleep.

"Thank you so much." He said.

"No problem. But I need a favor, can I pick her up Saturday? My families having an important barbeque." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Good bye Leo." I said.

"Good bye Katerina." He said as he hung up. I miss my baby girl already. I headed back into the livingroom.

"Sorry, so what are we doing?" I asked.

"We still don't know. Say you have a really good voice. Who were you singing to?" Zayn asked.

"What? Oh you heard that? It was just a family member." I told them. Technically I wasn't lieing.

"Will you sing for us?" Liam asked.

"Um, sure what song?" I asked.

"What ever song your most comfortable with, love." Louis said as I sat next to him.

"Ok." I thought for a minute then began singing The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. They all applauded once I was done.

"You have a great voice Kat." Harry said. I didn't even notice he was back from the bathroom.

"Kat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind?" He asked. I laughed.

"Of course not. Heck no one's called me Kat since-" I stopped.

"Since what?" He asked.

"Since my mom." I said. They all nodded.

"What happened to your mom?" Harry asked.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. You really don't have to answer." Louis said.

"No it's fine, she passed on when I was sixteen." I said.

"What happened?"

"Breast cancer." I said. They all nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Louis said.

"It's ok. It was DEFINATLY harder at first, but it's been getting easier." I said, they all nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to!" Harry said as he hugged me, soon Liam, Louis, and Zayn joined in. I don't know what it was about these boy's but I feel like I could tell them anything, I felt so comfortable around them.

"Hey Kat how come you have all this baby food?!" Niall shouted from the kitchen. Shit! Busted.

Louis' POV:

"Hey Kat how come you have all this baby food?" Niall shouted fromt he kitchen. We broke from our group hug and looked at her.

"It's for a newer family member don't touch it!" She yelled back. We nodded and soon Niall came back into the livingroom

"I'm tired." He said.

"Yeah me to." I said, they all agreed while yawning. Niall sat down next to Liam, I rested next to Katherine and on the other side of her was Harry and Zayn. Every one soon fell asleep, and I was drifting off when I saw Katherine move. She kept squiggling around so I pulled her close to me and ran my finger's through her hair.

"Shh, Kat it's ok it's just me, it's Louis." I said softly to her. She calmed down and nustled up closer to me. I wrapped my arm's securly around her then drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the only one's in the livingroom were Katherine and I, I realized the position her and I were in and blushed. Her head was resting on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her. She looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to move, but I had to. I gently moved out from under her, I was about to leave when I heard her voice.

"Louis." She said in a small tone. I smiled.

"Sh, just go back to sleep." I told her and kissed her head.

"Where's Nadia?" She asked.

"Nadia?" I asked but she had already went back to sleep. I headed to the kitchen where all the other boy's were.

"Good morning lover boy, where's Kat?" Harry asked in his morning voice.

"She's still sleeping. Say has she mentioned anything to you lad's about a girl named Nadia?" I asked them.

"No, in fact she's been acting a bit weird." Liam said, they all agreed.

"Who's been acting a bit weird?" A voice came from behind us. It was Katherine...


End file.
